


Piensas demasiado

by Omipapus



Category: La Saga de Las Leyendas (Movies), Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Solo lesbianas siendo pendejas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omipapus/pseuds/Omipapus
Summary: Beatriz ha conocido a Marcela por un rato ya. Sabe perfectamente cómo se para, cómo piensa, cómo se sale de apuros, el color de sus ojos, como se ha de sentir su cabello, como se podría ver su cuerpo debajo de la ropa- ¿Sabes que? Esa es mucha observación para alguien que supuestamente solo es tu amiga.
Relationships: Marcela/Beatriz





	Piensas demasiado

Marce...

Marce era rara.

Y la peor parte es que no era tan obvio. Sí, tenía tendencias... extremas al resolver conflictos. Pero esa era la mentalidad que compartía su grupo entero. No. Era rara porque parecía que funcionara a base de palancas. Cambiaba de ánimo, actitud y disposición en meros segundos, cuando la situación lo causaba. No diría que era bipolar, tenía una compostura francamente aterradora en muchos casos. Solo es que tenía poca o ninguna vergüenza de sus sentimientos. Cosa que no se esperaría de una chica tan aguerrida como ella. El momento que algo la hacía triste lo mostraba, si no estaba ocupada con otra cosa, claro. Tenía un enfoque casi militar a muchas cosas, así que era buena posponiendo las distracciones para después. 

Como si solo pudiera jalar una palanca que decía, modo trabajo. 

Esa es una buena forma de decirlo. Marcela se ponía en modo trabajo y no estaba segura si apagaba su personalidad, o si actuaba toda seria y hacia todas estas señas en vez de hablar para parecer cool.

Sí se le hizo claro después de conocerla por ya un rato, que no es.... tan lista como aparenta. Entre ella, DB y Tor trato de averiguar quién era el cerebro del grupo, resultando que más que un cerebro, había una singular neurona que DB y Marcela se turnaban, pero cuando la fuerza bruta no era una opción, quedaban prácticamente en blanco. 

Le sorprendió que Marcela nunca se tratara de salir de algo coqueteando. Porque podría. Marcela era... era guapa. Muy guapa. No tenía claro si lo sabía o no. Siempre tenía esta postura que cambiaba diez veces por segundo, que la hacía parecer como si siempre estuviera posando, aunque al minuto te dabas cuenta de que ella solo era mala estando quieta y no sabía qué hacer con los brazos. Tremendos brazos, eso sí. Esa chica era prácticamente alérgica a las mangas. Era la única parte expuesta que le indicaba que Marcela estaba no fornida, sino absolutamente mamada. No lo podía confirmar, pero se lo imaginaba. 

Esa imagen mental hacia tomar nota de otra cosa, ella tenía pecho, bastante. Al principio pensó que solo era el diseño de su camisa que lo hacía parecer así. No, le había prestado una de sus camisas viejas y le quedaba apretada en esa parte. Contrastaba con su cadera, que casi que no tenía. Aunque si alguna vez ella bailaba, presumía tanto que a uno se le podía olvidar. Y los ojos... puta madre los ojos de Marcela...

Rupertino: ¿Beatriz?

Beatriz: ¡¿Ah?!

Rupertino: ¡Has estado ahí mirando al aire como por media hora! ¿Estas bien?

Se dio cuenta de que seguía afuera, arrodillada en la tierra amarillenta, sudando del calor, con un balde con agua, una esponja, unos dos montones de ropa a su derecha y el mismo pantalón en la mano que no había ni empezado a restregar.

Beatriz: Sí papá. Solo estoy pensando en lo que nos falta del mercado.

Rupertino: Ay no sé mija, es que estos últimos días has estado muy despistada.

Beatriz: ¡Pues tal vez podrías ayudarme en vez de quedarte ahí parado!

Que su padre lavara con ella le sería bueno. Corregirlo con lo mal que lo hacía la ayudaría a permanecer en la tierra. Sí estaba de acuerdo de que lo seguido que se estaba quedando estancada recordando o analizando algo sobre la bruja (no le gustaba que le dijeran así, pero como sea) se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial para acapararle tanto espacio en la cabeza?

Ya pues, por suerte Teodora la había obligado a ir con ella a un bar en la noche. Sorprendentemente no para tomar, algo sobre no tener la edad. Probablemente era cosa del siglo veintiuno. Su plan era espiar a un hombre que a ella y a su equipo les pareció sospechoso, por alguna razón.

Los casa monstruos tenían o un increíble instinto o una inigualable paranoia. Por lo menos ellos sí tenían sutileza, Marcela y su equipo lo hubieran tecleado sin pensa- ¡AAAH AHÍ VA OTRA VEZ PENSANDO EN MARCELA!

Fue una eternidad, pero la noche por fin llegó. No se molestó en inventarse ninguna excusa para salir. Desde pequeña si su padre la quería detener, lo tendría que hacer a la fuerza y esa regla seguía aplicando ahora. En Mextepec habían demasiados bares para contar, así que le tocó rebuscarse solo intentando encontrar el atuendo más fuera de lugar posible. Con un cuchillo en el bolsillo, claro. No era idiota. A los diez minutos la había encontrado en lo que estaba segura que Teodora pensaba que era un disfraz perfecto, pero era solo otra de sus pintas raras mostronas. 

Beatriz ¿De verdad te vas de espionaje así?

Teodora: Te voy a informar que esto es lo más simplón que tenía disponible. ¿Y qué pasa contigo que ni un hola me das?

Beatriz: Bueno ya, perdón. Solo no sé de qué te servirá yo para esto.

Teodora: Confía en mí, te hará sentido, lo prometo.

Entraron a un bar demasiado bonito como para que algo que quiera pasar desapercibido siquiera lo considerará. Trato de sugerirle a Teodora que buscaran mas, pero esta no le hizo caso alguno, obviamente. Teo les consiguió una mesa y llamó a un mesero.

Teodora: Pásenos unos taquitos ¿sí? Métale de todo porfis.

Beatriz: ¡Wow wow wow, yo no tengo el dinero para esto!

Teodora: Ay tranquilaaaaaa, yo te hago un favorcito, ya que viniste hasta acá.

Beatriz: ...

Ok, la estaba tratando de estafar. O más probable, intentando convencerla de hacer algo demasiado extraño para pedirle normalmente. Ella sabía su material y esto tenía todos los rasgos de un truco mal hecho. 

Beatriz: ¿Qué quieres?

Teodora: ¿Ah?

Beatriz: ¿Soy yo la carnada, o es más turbio el asunto por el que me estas tratando de comprar?

Teodora: Bea, o sea si te quisiera comprar te hubiera dado el dinero nadamas, ¿Crees que no te conozco?

Beatriz cruzó los brazos, sin notar que el mesero ya se había ido. 

Beatriz: Me voy a ir justo ahora si no me explicas exactamente de qué se trata esto.

Teodora: ¡Agh! ¡Ya! Es que quería ver este lugar y necesitaba un guardaespaldaaaas.

Le hizo su mejor cara de perrito, pero a Beatriz no le afectó.

Beatriz: Uhuh. ¿No sería mejor tu novio para eso?

Teodora: ¿Que? ¿Leo? ¡Pff! ¡O sea tú te defiendes mucho mejor que él!

No quiso pensar en cómo eso probablemente no era verdad, solo trato de seguir con su argumento.

Beatriz: Este es el bar más lindo en el que he estado. Nada tan malo te puede pasar aquí. Leo incluso hubiera insistido en pagar por lo menos la mitad.

Teodora: ¡Ay pero Leo se pone de idiota, hablando con todos y metiéndose en puros problemas!

Teodora pausó por un singular segundo, en el que cambió su expresión, antes de regresar a su estado anterior.

Teodora: ¡Enserio, Leo es tan estúpido! ¡El no puede pensar ni por medio segundo antes de decir o hacer alguna estupidez! ¡Un inútil, eso es lo que es! ¡Tiene suerte de que me de suficiente pena para darle una oportunidad!

Beatriz quedó algo sorprendida, no era normal que ella hablara así de él.

Beatriz: Oye, pensé que lo querías.

La pelirroja respondió con una cara como de querer literalmente derretirse. Le salió un chillido infernal que hizo que un par de personas en el lugar la voltearan a ver.

Teodora: ¡AY BUENO YA, ES QUE LEO Y YO NOS PELEAMOS Y NECESITO DESAHOGARME!

Beatriz: A-

Teodora: ¡Mis amigas en mi época no saben de él, Don Andrés y Alebrije no entienden, obvio que no puedo hacerlo con el y pues con Marce tampoco, porque no puedo andarme quejando del chico que la rechazó con e-

Beatriz: ¡¿Que?!

Alguien le había jalado una palanca con ese comentario, se levantó un poco, casi golpeando la mesa en el proceso. El plan de lloriqueo de Teodora se desvaneció apenas la habían interrumpido, como un niñito pretendiendo llorar hasta que le ofrecieran un dulce, pero la señorita observante estaba demasiado alterada para darse cuenta.

Teodora: ¿No sabías? Leo había rechazado a Marcela cuando seguíamos en la hermandad. 

La de la trenza no sabía qué respuesta esperaba.

Beatriz: ¡A ver a ver a ver! ¡¿Como que la rechazó?! ¡¿Como- como parte de su equipo!?

Teodora: Como novia ¿tú que crees?

Beatriz: ¿Pero- pero entonces a Marcela le gusta Leo?

Teodora: ¿Y a ti qué tanto te importa? ¿No que no te gustaba el chisme?

Beatriz: ¡Esto no es un chisme!

Teodora: Muy liberal, tu definición de chisme. Y si no lo fuera; ¡Pues menos razón aún para que te importe tanto entonces!

Beatriz: No me importa.

Teodora: Siiiii claaaaro y latinoamerica es económicamente estable.

Beatriz: Ella nunca había mencionado nada de esto...

Escarbó y escarbó su memoria, por alguna mención de romance por parte de Marcela. Definitivamente no era virgen (no sabía de dónde había sacado ese dato, pero no lo dudaba) y cualquier otra mención del asunto era una hipotética, "si tuviera una novia haría esto", "mi novia sería la más tal y tal". Por alguna razón ella se hacía de hombre en todas sus escenas. Pero ni una singular mención de Leo San Juan. 

Si hablaba de él, de forma despectiva. Siempre sobre lo mejor que era ella comparada con él y en el más raro de los casos, en algún discurso sobre la humildad y "tragarte tu orgullo y seguir las órdenes del que tiene un plan". Todo este tiempo esas cosas las interpreto como empoderamiento por parte de ella, pero ahora a todo le estaba encontrando un doble sentido, independiente de si lo hubiera realmente.

Teodora: Holaaaaa, tierra Beatriiiiiz.

Beatriz: ¿Ah? 

Teodora: ¡Ni te preocupes! ¡Eso fue hace tiempo ya! ¡Te super garantizo que ella lo superó hace mucho! ¡No fueron jamás pareja siquiera!

Beatriz: Pero... cómo es que ella se podría interesar en alguien como Leo...

Tampoco prestó atención a los tacos que habían llegado y como Teodora empezó la tarea de comérselos.

Teodora: ¿Cual es tu pedo con Marcela? Tú estás bien rarita con ese asunto. ¿Acaso te robo algo o que?

¡OH PERFECTO, ESTABAN EN EL TEMA DE MARCEL Y ELLA NI HABÍA CAÍDO EN CUENTA HASTA ESE EXACTO MOMENTO Y AHORA TEODORA ESTABA INSINUANDO COSAS! ¡QUE BONITA QUE ES LA VIDA!

Pero hablando en serio, si no solo su papá se estaba dando cuenta, pues algo sí tenía que estar mal. No es como si este fuera un chico del que se hubiera enamorado. Era Marcela, su amiga.

Beatriz: Algo de ella me irrita, supongo.

Teodora: Huh, pues tiene que ser un odio muy fuerte.

Beatriz: No la odio.

Teodora: La mencionan y tu como que te vas a checar tu historial de cualquier cosita que ha hecho, como en plan de cancelarla.

Beatriz: Cance- ¿que?

Teodora: Agh, olvídalo. Digo que te pones rara cuando se trata de ella. 

Beatriz: Uuuuuuuurg. ¡¿Tal vez?! No lo sé. ¡Siempre es alguna u otra cosa de esa maldita que se me viene a la memoria! ¿¡Puede ser que la estoy usando de referencia para algo?! ¡Quien sabe!

Teodora: ¿Y qué clase de cosas te sobresalen tanto?

La pelirroja seguía usando un tono algo agresivo, lo que hizo a la ya distraída Beatriz tomará sus preguntas como parte de una discusión que ella tenía que ganar y no como alguna otra cosa que tal vez fueran.

Beatriz: ¡Pues yo que sé! ¡Hace esta cosa bien rara con los ojos, que como que no los tiene abiertos del todo la mayoría del tiempo y cuando sí lo hace se le nota muchísimo que está nerviosa y da algo de risa porque uno no está acostumbrado a verla así! Que ella siempre tiene todo tan resuelto. ¡Y hablando de los ojos de Marcela, ¡¿que pinche color es ese?! ¡Creo que es azul, pero es como medio verde también! ¡Esos ojos le sobresalen tanto de todo el maldito cuerpo! ¡O sea podrías reconocerla en una multitud solo buscando ese color!

Beatriz: ¡Y que puta suertuda que le queden perfectamente con el pelo! ¿¡Quien tiene cabello morado además?! ¿¡Eso es cosa de bruja?! ¡Porque si lo es, no es justo que sea de un color tan bonito y también prácticamente espuma! ¡¿Lo has tocado?! ¡Yo no, pero solo de verlo estoy segura de que es bien pero bien suave! 

Beatriz: ¡Ella tiene todos estos rasgos tan bonitos y los presume como una absoluta descarada a veces! ¿Te acuerdas cuando ustedes hicieron esa competencia de baile de chiste el mes pasado? ¡¿Ella donde aprendió a moverse así?! ¡Es decir, yo ya sabía que era gitana, pero ni la novia de papá, se mueve tan bien sin nisiquiera estar en falda-

Teodora: Beatriz.

Beatriz: ¡¿Que?!

Teodora: Te gusta.

Beatriz: ...

Teodora: ...

Beatriz: ...

La pelirroja le sacó otro mordisco a su taco y tragó rápidamente.

Teodora: Eso es lo que te pasa.

La de trenza no tenía con qué ahogarse, pero se sintió así igual. 

Beatriz: ¿E-estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Teodora: Si.

Beatriz: Marcela.

Teodora: Sipi.

Beatriz: Rāzvan.

Teodora: ¿Tiene un apellido?

Beatriz: La mujer.

Teodora: Sí sé que es mujer, una vez le mostré lo que eran los tampones y ahora no me los para de pedir.

Beatriz: No, pero YO sé que es mujer.

Teodora: Mira, sé que no es mi lugar como mega hetero decírtelo, pero eso es probablemente gran parte de lo que te atrae.

Beatriz: ¡Me estás diciendo-...!

Corto, humeando de las orejas.

Teodora: ¿Lesbia-

Beatriz se lanzó hacia enfrente y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Beatriz: ¡No digas eso!

Le susurro con suma hostilidad. Enfadada, Teodora se arrancó las manos de su cara y le dijo de manera obvia.

Teodora: Tal vez no exactamente eso, hay otras posibilidades.

Beatriz: ¡Todos son igual de asquerosos!

Teodora: Pinche mil ochocientos...

Murmuró al lado brevemente, antes de darle la mirada de nuevo.

Teodora: Corazoncito, tu crush es una literal bruja viviendo con un zombi vikingo, un duende sedatefobico y dos muñecos de año nuevo vivientes, tú solo estás viva porque tu papá hizo un trato con la versión de feria del diablo, técnicamente fuiste tequila en un punto, tus amigos, que son tu ya mencionada crush y su grupo, una proyección, varios fantasmas, un alebrije, calaveritas de azúcar con vida y un tipo esponja de energía sobrenatural han matado a dos dioses aztecas y justo este segundo estas hablando con una chica del futuro. 

Teodora: Que te guste una mujer no es la parte más rara de tu vida.

Beatriz: ¡Pero eso es una atrocidad!

Teodora: ¡¿Según quien?! ¿La biblia? Porque si es así, te recuerdo que ya la violaste hace rato con todo eso del charro y has visto suficientes cosas como para notar que eso del cielo y el dios singular no son así. Ese argumento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Beatriz: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Ella no me gusta!

Teodora: ¡Bea, ella te tiene embobada! ¡Te digo como negadora de sentimientos profesional, no notas la forma en que alguien mueve los ojos si no estás ya loca! Te gusta y un montón.

Beatriz: Pero-... p-p-pero...

Se quedó sin argumentos. Tiro la cara a la mesa, dándole dolor ajeno a más de una persona en el bar.

Beatriz: Nooooooooooooo...

Teodora le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Estaba bastante satisfecha con cómo habían concluido las cosas, así que solo le quería dar un rato a Beatriz para tener su momento de reflexión. En su época ya había visto a amigos suyos tener la mera crisis por esta clase de epifanías y se imaginó que en el pasado sería mucho peor. Ella venía preparada para esto.

Beatriz: No no noooo...

Teodora: Ya ya, todo va a estar bien.

Ahora le hablo con un tono más suave.

Beatriz: No, no lo va a estaaaaaaaaar.

Teodora: Claro que sí. Eso es una promesa.

Beatriz: ¿Por qué ellaaaaaa? ¿No tengo derecho a un poquito de suerte?

Teodora: Hehe de cierta forma si la tienes.

Levanto un poquito la mirada, con la boca aún pegada a la mesa, haciendo su voz sonar poco clara.

Beatriz: ¡Teodora callate que no sé en qué vida yo tendría suerte! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Teodora: Ah pueeeees, un pajarito me contoooo que a Marce-

¡PAM!

Marcela: ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

Las puertas del bar habían salido abiertas de un madrazo, mostrando a la misma, morena de ojos azules. No le dio tiempo a nadie de siquiera mirarla por mucho, porque entró y ya estaba disparada hacia la mesa de las chicas. 

Teodora: Hola Marce~ ¡Justo hablábamos de ti!

Beatriz: ¡Espera no-

Marcela: ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

Tronaron sus palmas contra la mesa, haciéndole aparente a Beatriz que no tenía puestos sus guantes, ni su capa, ni zapatos, o siquiera su pañoleta que supuestamente era lo único que podía mantener su cabello en orden. Eso resultó ser verdad. Ella era un absoluto desastre en ese momento.

Teodora: Nada, solo platicábamos. 

Le mostró esa sonrisa que verías en una caricatura de angelito. Marcela ahora aturdida dio la vuelta, hacia Beatriz.

Marcela: ¡¿TE HIZO TOMAR?!

Beatriz: ¡N-NO!

¿Espera, desde cuando necesitaba la supervisión de Marcela? Desde nunca, pero este no sería el momento para probarlo. Porque no le salió el aire necesario para devolverle ninguna otra palabra.

Teodora: No necesitamos ese tipo de cosas para ser honesta-

Marcela: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

Le dio un último golpe a la mesa antes de agarrar a Beatriz de la muñeca. Sin explicación alguna, la hizo levantarse de la silla y la arrastró afuera, con una fuerza de la que no sabía que era capaz. Se movieron quien sabe tanto, hasta que la bruja había perdido por lo menos algo de la adrenalina.

Sin anuncio la soltó y comenzó a rondar como perro enjaulado, jalándose del pelo, murmurando quién sabe qué cosa. Beatriz no podía recordar haber visto a la chica tan nerviosa antes. Tal vez era la falta de una aparente amenaza física, que no la dejó priorizar la calma, como tendía hacer.

Beatriz estuvo en pausa por tal vez demasiado tiempo, inconsciente de cómo su cara podría verse en ese momento. Pero, algo le tenía que salir, todo su instinto de timadora la tenía demasiado condicionada a interrumpir los silencios. Ahora, ese instinto no garantizaba que siempre dijera la cosa correcta.

Beatriz: ¿Entonces... te gusta Leo?

Marcela: Uh- .......

Se trago una mosca, pero como con oxígeno nomas.

Marcela: ¿¡QUÉ TE DIJO TEODORA?!

El grito hizo a Beatriz regresar abruptamente a la realidad. No le gustaba que le hablaran en ese tono.

Beatriz: ¡No te incumbe! Solo sé que tú estabas muy interesada en Leo mientras estabas en la hermandad.

No mencionó la parte del rechazo, parcialmente porque tomar eso en cuenta no la dejaría estar tan molesta y quería estarlo.

Marcela: ¡E- e-e-eso fue hace años! ¡Tenia catorce, era una idiota! ¡Nunca pasó nada entre él y yo, ni siquiera me gustaba tanto, solo era que no tenía a nadie más entonces!

Beatriz: ¡Entonces si te gusto!

Marcela: ¡Pero ya nooo! ¡No me interesa para nada, ni somos tan cercanos como amigos! ¡Beatriz por favor, tienes que creerme!

Beatriz: ¡¿Y si no que?!

Marcela: ¡Ah pue-....

Sus brazos y hombros cayeron a sus lados y su cabello también pareció bajar con ellos.

Marcela: E-entonces te lo tendré que probar de otra manera.

Beatriz por alguna razón espero que algo pasara, pero no. Quedaron ahí unos segundos más, las manos de la bruja terminaron nuevamente en su cabello.

Marcela: ¡Uuuuuuugh!

Beatriz: ¿Qué te pasa?

La morena ni la podía mirar. Volvió a ir en círculos cortos.

Marcela: ¡Aaagh tenía un plan,TENÍA UN PLAN!

Marcela: ¡La sangrona puede tardarse tres años en ennoviarse con el tipo justo enfrente de ella! ¡Pero el segundo que yo me retraso DOS SEMANAS, de repente ella tiene que meterse!

Beatriz: Meter- ........ ooooooooh no.

Marcela: ¡IBA A SER PERFECTO! ¡Te iba a invitar, habría caballos, estaba ahorrando para comer algo bueno uuuuugh!

El estrés continuaba, se alargaba y seguía. No se veía bien.

Marcela: ¡Estuve HORAS tratando de conseguir que vaciaran el establo por solo una hora! ¡Ya tenía las flores seleccionadas y todo!

Marcela: ¡De verdad quería que esto funcionara, porque te quiero, y quiero que me aceptes!

Sacó un último suspiro, rápidamente su mirada de furia se desvaneció, cambiando a otra.

Cerró la boca. Se la cubrió con las manos.

Beatriz: ¿Que...?

Marcela: Uuuh...

Se apretó el rostro entero entre las manos. Sus hombros cayeron y se encorvó hacia adelante. Le escapo un gemido largo y agudo.

Beatriz sintió, algo que no había sentido en ya semanas, un instinto, solo una reacción dentro de ella, desconectada de su conciencia que la empujó hacia enfrente. Se paró frente a Marcela. Su mano se posó sobre su hombro, firme pero con gentileza. Se agacho solo un poco para alcanzar su rostro y espero hasta que los ojos azules tan característicos de Marcela se asomaran entre sus dedos.

Beatriz: Oye, pensar demasiado no te hace bien...

Le bajaron las manos del rostro y Marcela soltó un sonido que estaba entre un sollozo y una carcajada.

Marcela: ¿Cómo se supone que responda a eso?

Beatriz: ¿N-no sé? S-solo cálmate un poquito.

La muchacha respondió enderezandose. Miro hacia el cielo y se recorrió la cara con la palma otra vez, ahora como si quitándose el sudor.

Marcela: Lo siento...

Beatriz: Nunca te había visto tan alterada.

Marcela: Uugh, estaba dormida cuando Tiro y Pujo me explicaron que estaba pasando y no tuve tiempo y- ..... 

Le salió otro suspiro.

La mano de Beatriz se encontró por voluntad propia frotando el brazo de la otra, le miró y sintió una compasión cariñosa hacia ella.

Beatriz: ¿Quieres solo.... platicar por un rato?

La mirada se prolongó más de lo esperado, logrando no ser incomoda en lo absoluto.

Marcela: Si... eso me gustaría.

Le salió una aliviante sonrisa, contagiando a la otra.

Marcela: Tengo-

Suspiro una última vez.

Marcela: Muchas cosas que decirte.

El agarre se había movido de solo la mano, al cuerpo entero de Beatriz recargándose contra el brazo de Marcela. La miraba a los ojos, de alguna manera olvidándose del color.

Beatriz: ¿Sabes que? Creo que yo también

**Author's Note:**

> La unica razon por la que alguien leeria esto, es porque este fandom tiene como cuatro fanfics en total.


End file.
